


Help

by angelcakeis



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Other, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakeis/pseuds/angelcakeis
Summary: Darwinist gets done hunting his lunch and comes back a bloody mess. Communalist just wants to help him.!SLUR AND SLIGHT BLOOD WARNING!
Relationships: Communalist/Darwinist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Help

Darwinist awkwardly slammed though the front door, actually, it was more fell though the front door, clutching at the gaping wound on his chest. He fell to the floor, red staining the white carpet. God, this hurt like hell. But still, Darwinist found himself smiling.

Because he did it. He fucking did it and yet again proved himself superior. 

Darwinist had been out hunting himself and the Egoist some lunch, even if he just wanted to hunt for himself the smug bastard would just take it anyways. There was no way he was eating any of Communalist’s vegan faggot bullshit or Ingsoc’s bland as fuck “essential nutrients”. No, he needed something he could really sink his teeth into. More importantly, he needed something he could actually enjoy hunting. 

He was limping home with a smirk on his face, a bear corpse slung over his shoulder. The pain felt good. It felt like victory. Rain was pouring down, cooling Darwinist’s wounds and making the air reek of blood and wet earth. Darwinist chuckled. Sure, maybe the gashes did hurt like hell, but he had enjoyed getting them. 

So now he lay on the carpet, puking up a bit of blood. He didn’t plan to die here, he didn’t want to even admit he was hurt. He wasn’t hurt. Sure, he had been a little injured but he definitely wasn’t hurt. Hurt implied weakness, and Darwinist wasn’t fucking weak. 

“Oh my goodness! What happened? Is that a...bear?”

He rolled his eyes. Not this little faggot again. He looked up at Communalist with a worried expression on their face. “None of your fucking business,” He said as he attempted to stand up, failing and hitting his arm loudly against the floor. “Yes it is our business! It’s our business whenever any of our friends get hurt!” Darwinist scoffed. “I’m not your friend, retard.”

“Yes you are. And we’re not just going to let you die in front of us!” “I’m not gonna-“ Darwinist was cut of as they yanked him up, letting his arm fling around their shoulders. Maybe he would use their help, he wasn’t weak and definitely didn’t need a fucking queer touching him, it was probably because they were so insistent. 

He dropped down on the couch, trying to hide how much he was panting. “Um..can you give us your shirt, please?” Darwinist’s attention snapped directly towards the other ideology. “What the fuck? No, you fucking-“ “We’re not trying to be invasive, it’s just easier to fix your wounds that way, also we could wash it for you if you want?” He let out an annoyed groan. “Fine, just take it.” 

It was obvious they were flustered as Darwinist hurled his shirt at them. “Th-thank you. We’ll be back in a minute.” Darwinist scoffed. He didn’t need this pity. Unlike the queers Communalist probably “helped” all the time, he wasn’t someone helpless retard. He was an alpha male, he could go without a weakling touching him.

“Okay, we’re back!” Communlist was holding a bowl of soup and a white case.  
They handed him the bowl of soup, then went digging through the case. “Is lunch an essential part of the healing process?” Not catching Darwinist’s sarcasm, they grinned and nodded. “Eating a healthy lunch helps vital organs grow stronger.” Darwinist scoffed, he knew what would make him stronger, he didn’t need some pussy bitch telling him what to do. “Now, hold still...”

Darwinist hissed as they placed a wet cloth on one of the gashes on his arm. “It’s ok, this won’t take long.” “I’m not a fucking child.” Communalist frowned. “We didn’t mean to upset you.” They traveled up his arm and to his chest, being extra careful at the deeper wounds.

“If you don’t mind us asking, how did you get mauled by a bear?” Darwinist gave a grim smile. “I wanted a fun victory, so I took one. I was slashing the fucker with my blade but it wouldn’t go down, it just kept fucking with me until I slit its throat.” Communalist sighed. “We don’t know what you get from terrorizing harmless animals.” “Harmless? Do you see what the fucker did to me-ow.” He hissed.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you.” He growled. “I’m not fucking hurt. It just stung a little.” Communalist reached up to touch his face, running the rag over the open scratches from the fight. “Are you too hot? Your face is really red.” Darwinist hadn’t noticed his face heating up at the others touch. No. No fucking way was that possible. “No, it’s nothing. Shut up and mind your fucking business!” They we’re getting a little frustrated. “I know you don’t want our help, but you might die, okay? Just stay still!” 

“Fine.” 

Darwinist watched the other ideology work, putting the wash rag away and getting a needle and thread from the box. “This might hurt, ok?” Darwinist just looked away for a second as the needle pierced his skin. He would never understand them. Why would something so weak feel the need to help something so strong, when the best bet for their survival probably was to kill Darwinist at his weakest. But they didn’t. They had this fascinating mindset. 

The needle drifted in between the opening, over ad through rough skin. Whether or not he would admit it, he was enamoured with the ideology sitting crossing legged across from them on the couch. They showed him this kindness, and for nothing in return. 

“Okay! All done with the scary part!” Communalist smiled. Darwinist just stared at them. “All we have to do now is bandage it up.” Communalist began to wrap the white gauze around his arm. “You know,” they spoke, not even looking up from their work, “your probably really hungry. You should eat what we made for you, we’re just really worried about your health.” He took the bowl from Communalist, begrudgingly ready to get a mouthful of soy.

Bear meat? His gaze snapped to Communalist. “I thought you were vegan or whatever the fuck.” “We are.” Communalist smiles. “But it did attack you first, and hurt people usually like treats, it confronts them. Hold still.” They began to put the gauze around his shoulder as he took another gulp. Spicy, flavoured, with the textures just right. It really reminded Darwinist of simpler times with his mother. It tasted amazing.

He set down the bowl and looked at Communalist. “Why?”

Communalist looked up from bandaging his chest. “Huh?” “Why would you do all this for me?” They smiled. “We told you. Your our friend and we care for you.” He felt confused. It was like his I insides were melting, altho it could have been the wounds. He had never felt this way for anything before, this strange new sense of appreciation and protectiveness. “There! We’re finally finished! Oh-“ Darwinist pulled them into a hug. 

“Thanks for the help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed:)) comments and writing criticism are very welcome! I’m from Europe so my grammar is not the best but I hope it was still readable:D


End file.
